


[Podfic] All the Right Reasons

by roane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Backstory, Download Available, Family, Gen, Gen Fic, Here's why it happened anyway, Luke knows taking on Ben's training is a bad idea, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“You'll teach him, won't you?” Leia’s eyes were on the baby but her question was for Luke. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He reached out to place his left hand on the tiny, perfect head. Energy flowed from Ben to himself and back again. He couldn't tell what was the Force and what was pure, blazing love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He couldn't tear his eyes away, even as he said, “I can't.”</em>
</p><p>Scenes from life with Luke, Han, Leia, and Ben--from babyhood to the day he left for Jedi School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] All the Right Reasons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the Right Reasons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622102) by [bethagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethagain/pseuds/bethagain). 



> I read part of this fic as a fic rec for the [Trash Compactor Podcast](http://www.trashcompactorpodcast.com), and enjoyed it so much I decided I wanted to read the whole thing. Bethagain was kind enough to give me permission to do so. :)

  
  
Download (right-click): [All the Right Reasons](http://www.selkie.net/misc/fic%20-%20All%20the%20Right%20Reasons.mp3) (42.1 MB, 58:58) 


End file.
